Love For A Thousand Year
by Haiiro-Sora
Summary: Aku tidak berharap cinta ini terbalaskan. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu untuk hari ini dan untuk seribu tahun yang akan datang. HaeHyuk
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Super Junior belongs to God and their parents

But this story is MINE! :D

Genre : Hurt, Romance, Friendship

.

.

Rate : T (?)

.

.

Pair : HaeHyuk

.

.

Warning : OOC, Typo(S), YAOI!

.

.

Typo bertebaran dan EYD berantakan

.

.

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

Love for a Thousand Year

.

.

.

Everybody not know when love come

Love come in suddenly

Tiinit...tiinit...tiiinit

Suara alarm yang berada disamping tempat tidurku berbunyi, dengan cepat aku mematikan alarm tersebut.

Hoaaahhmmmm...

Aku bangun dari kasur tercintaku untuk memulai aktivitasku dipagi hari ini. Dengan langkah gontai aku menuju kamar mandiku yang terletak diujung kamarku. Selesai mandi dan mencuci muka aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin.

"Semangat Hyuk hari ini kau akan kembali bertemu dengannya." Begitulah selalu kalimat penyemangatku dipagi hari.

Selesai bersiap-siap dan memastikan semua sudah selesai, aku menuju ruang makan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh seluruh anggota keluargaku.

"Pagi Eomma, Appa..." Sapaku sambil mencium kedua pipi mereka.

"Kau tidak menganggapku manusia dirumah ini, Hyung." Itu adalah dongsaengku tercinta.

"Pagi my evil dongsaeng." Sapaku kepada dongsaeng yang duduk disampingku.

"Ishhh... aku sudah besar hyunggg... jangan menganggapku seolah-olah masih anak SD hyung."

"Kau akan selalu menjadi dongsaeng kecilku Minnie."

"Hyunggg... aku sudah SMA sekarang." Rajuk adikku sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyukkie, Minnie ini masih pagi jangan bertengkar terus, sebaiknya kalian habiskan sarapan kalian." Omel appaku tercinta.

Aku hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan adikku yang sangat menggemaskan, mana ada siswa SMA yang mempoutkan bibirnya se-imut itu.

"Hyukkie apakah hari ini kau dijemput oleh Donghae lagi?" Tanya ummaku.

"Iya umma, wae?"

"Apakah boleh Minnie berangkat denganmu dan Donghae? Hari ini diakan murid baru jadi dia belum tau jalan menuju sekolahmu?"

"Aishh...Umma kan bisa saja si-evil itu berangkat bareng dengan Appa."

"Appamu hari ini ada rapat penting jadi dia tidak bisa mengantar Minnie kesekolahnya."

"Baiklah Umma."

"Umma aneh-aneh saja bagaimana mungkin si-evil itu harus berangkat bersama denganku dan Donghae, bisa-bisa dia merusak suasana nantinya." Rutukku dalam hati.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu menyadarkanku.

Seorang maid menghampiri kami. "Tuan Hyukjae, Tuan Donghae sudah tiba." Lapor maid dirumaku.

"Terima kasih Ahjumma." Balasku.

"Umma, Appa aku berangkat sekolah dulu, Donghae sudah menunggu, Minnie cepat habiskan makananmu kalau kau tidak mau aku tinggal."

"Aishh... Jinjaa Hyung tunggu aku."

Seperti dugaanku ketika sudah berada didalam mobil Donghae suasananya menjadi sangat sunyi tidak seperti biasanya, jika hanya ada aku dan Donghae biasanya kami akan bercerita satu sama lain. Suasana menjadi canggung karena ada Minnie disini.

"Changmin kau sekarang kelas XI kan?" Sapa Donghae memulai perbincangan.

"Iya." jawab Changmin dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Kalau begitu nanti kau akan bertemu dengan sepupuku yang bernama Kyuhyun, dia juga kelas XI sama sepertimu, aku harap kalian dapat berteman baik." Balas Donghae dengan ramah.

"Mungkin." Dengan tetap bernada sangat dingin.

Karena nada suara Changmin yang sangat dingin membuat suasana dimobil ini semakin tidak enak menurutku. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan sedang memihakku sekarang, kami sudah sampai disekolah kami.

Setelah Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di lapangan parkir sekolah, aku langsung menarik Changmin dan berterimakasih kepada Donghae. Setelah berada dilapangan sekolah aku melihat Changmin dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Wae, Hyung?" tanya nya.

"Kenapa kau bernada dingin seperti itu kepada Donghae tadi, dia itu sahabatku."

"Sudahlah Hyung tidak usah memperdebatkan itu, kau tau sifatku Hyung. Aku mau langsung masuk saja. Bye Hyung."

"Minnie mau kemana kau? aku belum selesai bicara." Teriakku.

Ya ampun kenapa aku mempunyai adik sangat evil dan menyebalkan seperti itu pikirku dalam hati.

"Sudah tidak usah marah-marah begitu. Kau terlihat jelek kalau seperti itu." Sapa Donghae yang sudah ada didekatku.

Blushhhh...

Entah kenapa mendengar kata-katanya membuat pipiku merona heboh.

"Heii, Hyukkie kau tidak sakit kan? Kenapa pipimu merah begitu?" Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajahku.

Blushhhh...

Wajahku semakin merona ketika dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke mukaku. Karena sangat malu aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya.

"Aneh. Ada apa dengan Hyukkie? Kenapa dia meninggalkanku?"

Akhirnya dengan keheranannya Donghae menyusul Eunhyuk untuk masuk ke sekolah karena sebentar lagi bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

**When this love come to you**

**What do you want? **

**TBC**

Annyeonghaseyo Chingu, saya Author baru disini (tapi saya tetap penghinu lama loh).

Saya mempersembahkan FFn yang ancur banget ini untuk mengisi waktu luang saya.

Saya gak nyangka FF ini bisa jadi dalam waktu dua jam.

Saya harap kalian mau membacanya dan saya harap kalian bisa ngasih saya review.

Karena review dari kalian mungkin akan menjadi semangat saya buat banyak belajar lagi.

Gomawo Chingu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Super Junior belongs to God and their parents

But this story is MINE! :D

Genre : Hurt, Romance, Friendship

.

.

Rate : T (?)

.

.

Pair : HaeHyuk

.

.

Warning : OOC, Typo(S), YAOI!

.

.

Typo bertebaran dan EYD berantakan

.

.

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

Love for a Thousand Year

.

.

.

Hai hai para reader (lambai-lambai).

Makasih ya udah nyempetin baca dan review cerita saya yang gak seberapa ini.

Maaf karena saya updatenya lama banget, beberapa hari ini saya kehabisan ide untuk ngelanjutin fic nya.

Sebelumnya saya mau ngejelasin kenapa disini saya masukin Changmin sebagai adiknya Eunhyuk, karena saya suka sama Changmin terlebih dia kan evil jadi cocok aja buat sekalian ngebuat Eunhyuk repot disini hehehe.

Satu lagi saya mau pendapatnya para Reader nih, saya mau buat couple lain disini kira-kira reader mau siapa couple nya?

Sekarang waktunya saya ngebales review...

icaiiank : Tadinya saya juga maunya Sungmin tapi saya ganti buat kebutuhan cerita saya. Kalau buat ada KyuMin apa nggak, saya belum bisa mastiin saya masih diambang kegalauan mau buat couple apa lagi. Gomawo ne udah review.

Chonurullau40 : Buat Chonurullau40 gak masalah kok belom bisa ngasih komen. Makasih ya udah nyempetin baca dan review .

MingMin : Iya, disini Donghaenya gak peka sama perasaannya Eunhyuk. Mereka juga belom pacaran kok. Makasih ya udah review.

sweetyhaehyuk: Hehehehehe, iya nih saya masih baru. Jangan di bully dong, dikasih masukan aja heheehe. Gomawo ya udah review .

dekdes : Iya, saya juga awalnya maunya Sungmin. Ini buat kebutuhan cerita sih makanya saya ganti Changmin. Makasih ya udah nyempetin review.

Lee Eun Jae : Gomawo ne, udah review. Ini sudah saya lanjutin.

casanova indah : Iya ini saya udah lanjut. Gomawo ne udah review.

Happy Reading Readerdul

**Why this feeling ?**

**My heart beat very fast.**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku terus berjalan menuju kelasku meninggalkan Donghae sendirian dibelakang. Entah mengapa setiap dia berada disampingku atau dia berbicara terlalu dekat denganku, pipiku langsung memanas dan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

Ketika sampai didalam kelas aku langsung duduk dibangku ku dan menenggelamkan wajahku ke lipatan tanganku. Ada apa denganku kenapa jantungku masih terus berdetak dengan cepat?

Sungmin yang duduk satu bangku denganku melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ada apa denganmu Hyukkie?" Tanya nya.

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku.

"Gwenchana." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Hyukkie, lihat mukamu merah seperti udang rebus seperti itu."

"Tidak masalah Min, tadi diluar cuacanya sangat panas, jadinya mukaku merah." Kataku mengelak.

"Kau sungguh tidak pandai berbohong Hyukkie, sekarang masih pagi dan suasanannya masih belum terlalu panas untuk membuat wajahmu semerah itu."

Aduh aku semakin panik, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya kepada Sungmin ini, tidak mungkin kan aku mengaku kalau wajahku memerah karena Donghae.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Donghae?" tanya nya lagi.

Blushhhh

Mendengar nama Donghae tiba-tiba mukaku kembali memerah.

"Hahaahhahahahaha, ternyata tebakanku benar."

Ketika Sungmin sedang tertawa dengan sangat keras, Kim Seonsaengnim memasuki kelas kami. Sungmin langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku." Ucap Sungmin sambil menatapku.

Ottokhae, bagaimana aku menceritakannya kepada Sungmin, aku sangat malu.

**Eunhyuk POV End**

Kringggggggg...Kringgggggggggg...Kringgggggggggggg .

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

Sebelum Sungmin bertanya macam-macam kepadaku, aku buru-buru keluar kelas untuk bersembunyi dari Sungmin.

"Yakkhh,, Hyukkie kau mau kemana, kau masih berhutang cerita kepadaku."

"Maaf Min, aku ada sedikit urusan penting." Teriakku sambil berlari.

"Aishhhh,, bilang saja ia mau kabur dariku." Kesal Sungmin.

Haahhh,,,, akhirnya aku bisa menghindari Sungmin, tapi tidak mungkin kan aku pergi ke kantin?, Sungmin pasti menungguku disana.

Lebih baik aku ke taman belakang sekolah saja, disana sepertinya aman.

Setelah sampai di taman belakang sekolah Eunhyuk duduk menyandar disebuah pohon besar, tanpa sadar akhirnya ia tertidur dan tidak menyadari bahwa bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi.

**Donghae POV**

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, tapi entah mengapa aku malas sekali untu pergi ke kantin, lagipula aku tidak merasa lapar.

Lebih baik aku ke kelas Eunhyuk saja, siapa tau saja ia sedang berada dikelas.

Aku dengan Eunhyuk memang berada dikelas yang berbeda, sebenarnya itu membuat aku sedikit kesal karena sejak kelas 1, aku selalu sekelas dengan Eunhyuk, tapi entah mengapa sekarang aku tidak sekelas dengan Eunhyuk, itu jadi membuatku merasa kesepian. Karena biasanya aku punya teman untuk diajak mengobrol atau bercanda.

Akhirnya aku sampai dikelas Eunhyuk, tapi ketika aku masuk kekelasnya aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya, tapi aku tidak menemukannya sama sekali.

Ketika aku sedang berjalan dilorong kelas untuk kembali kekelasku aku melihat seseorang sedang tertidur menyandar dipohon besar di taman belakang sekolah. Ketika aku melihatnya lebih jelas ternyata itu adalah Eunhyuk. Seketika itu juga aku langsung berlari ke taman sekolah untuk menemuinya karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

Hahhh,,,hahhh,,,hahhh,,,

Ternyata berlari dari lorong kelas sampai ke taman sekolah cukup membuatku merasa lelah, tapi ketika kau melihat Eunhyuk tertidur aku merasa tidak rela membangunkannya, tidurnya sangat nyenyak, tapi terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

Akhirnya setelah berfikir cukup lama aku berniat tidak membangunkannya, tapi aku malah ikut menyandar disampingnya sambil meletakkan kepalanya agar menyandar kebahuku, dan aku lihat tidurnya semakin nyaman.

Tidak apalah untuk kali ini tidak mengikuti pelajaran, lagi pula aku bosan mendengar para seonsangnim itu mengajar.

Tanpa sadar aku ikut tertidur disampingnya karena lambaian angin disini cukup sejuk.

**Donghae POV End**

Sinar matahari sore memancarkan sinarnya melalui celah-celah daun pepohonan.

Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya karena terkena sinar matahari sore. Ketika ia bangun ada seseorang yang menggeliat tak nyaman disampingnya.

Eunhyuk menolehkan mukanya kesamping kanannya, karena terlalu kaget ia mendorong orang yang berada disampingnya.

"Yakk, Hyukkie kenapa kau mendorongku." Kesal Donghae sambil memegang tangannya yang sakit.

Eunhyuk akhirnya tersadar dengan apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Gwenchanayo?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil membantu Donghae kembali duduk.

"Mianhe, aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada orang disampingku." Sesal Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah tidak apa kok, hanya sedikit lecet." Ucap Domghae, sambil melihat lecet yang berada disiku kanannya.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi ke ruang kesehatan dulu, kita harus membersihkan lecet yang ada ditanganmu sebelum menjadi infeksi."

"Tidak usah Hyukkie, ini hanya lecet biasa nanti juga hilang sendiri." Senyum Donghae sambil mengusap kepala Eunhyuk.

Blushhhhhhhh

"Hey Hyukkie, kenapa mukamu memerah lagi." Tanya Donghae.

"Gwenchanayo, hanya udara disini sedikit panas." Sahut Eunhyuk sambil menunduk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera mengambil tas dan pulang." Ajak Donghae sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk pulang.

"Ehh, bukannya kita masih harus mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi Hyukkie, sekarang sudah pukul 04.30."

"Apa tadi aku tertidur begitu lama?" Gumam Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang sebelum hari menjadi gelap." Ajak Donghae.

"Berarti dari tadi aku tidur bersama dengan Donghae." Gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Blushhhhhhh

Seketika wajah Eunhyuk kembali memerah, mengingat sedari tadi ia tidur bersama Donghae.

**This love can't be reject.**

**Now, what do you want to do?**

**Reject this love or accept this love?**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

Super Junior belongs to God and their parents

But this story is MINE! :D

Genre : Hurt, Romance, Friendship

.

.

Rate : T (?)

.

.

Pair : HaeHyuk

.

.

Warning : OOC, Typo(S), YAOI!

.

.

Typo bertebaran dan EYD berantakan

.

.

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

Love for a Thousand Year

.

.

.

Annyeong reader...

Ada yang masih nungguin ff ini kah? #ngarep

Maaf ya saya updatenya lama banget. Saya lagi sibuk banget ngurusin urusan buat kuliah. Belom jelas mau kuliah dimana.

Semoga chingu gak bosen ya baca ff terbengkalai ini.

Saya usahain deh update cepet untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Sekarang waktunya saya ngebales review...

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : Wah makasih chingu udah nyempetin baca ff abal kayak gini. Saya usahain deh supaya di tiap chapternya ada peningkatan.

lyndaariezz : Gpp kok baru review juga, makasihnya udah nyempetin baca ff ini dan nyempetin review. Untuk Changmin yang jadi adiknya Hyukkie itu emang banyak yang ngira Sungmin, tapi karena Sungmin saya butuhkan dalam hal lain di ff ini jadi saya gak bisa jadiin Sungmin adiknya Hyukkie.

Lee Eun Jae : Makasih ya udah review chingu. Ini udah lanjut. Selamat membaca chingu.

Haehyukyumin : Wahh saya gak nyangka kalau feel nya bakal berasa. Makasih ya udah review. Ini udah lanjut.

casanova indah : Ehmm... yang panjang ya? Akan saya usahain deh chingu manjangin ceritanya di chapter ini. Saya juga usahain setiap chapternya bakal saya panjangin. Semoga untuk chapter yang ini puas bacanya. Makasih ya chingu udah nyempetin review.

Guest : Ne.. ini udah dilanjut ceritanya. Makasih ne chingu udah review.

nasusay : Heheheheheheh, iya tuh sih eomma pake malu-malu segala. Makasih ya chingu udah review.

**Happy Reading Readerdul**

Ketika Eunhyuk sudah sampai di kelasnya untuk mengambil tas, ia menemukan secarik kertas di atas mejanya.

"Kau masih berhutang cerita padaku Lee Hyukjae" –Lee Sungmin.

Ketika aku membaca isi kertas tersebut aku hanya bisa tersenyum saja melihat tingkah sahabat ku ini, aku memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong darinya.

Selesai membaca kertas yang ditinggalkan Sungmin tadi, aku langsung turun ke parkiran, karena Donghae telah menunggu disana.

Ketika aku masuk kedalam mobilnya Donghae sudah berada didalam menungguku.

"Kau lama sekali mengambil tasnya Hyukkie." Ucap Donghae.

"Mianhe Hae, tadi barang-barang ku berserakan semua diatas meja jadi aku harus membereskannya terlebih dahulu." Sesal ku.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa, aku hanya bertanya." ucap Donghae.

Ketika Donghae ingin menjalankan mobilnya tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berteriak.

"STOPPP Hae!" perintah Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa lagi Hyukkie? Apa ada barangmu yang masih tertinggal?"

"Kau belum mengobati lenganmu yang lecet?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika melihat tangan Donghae yang masih lecet.

"Ini hanya lecet biasa saja Hyukkie, nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Sergah Donghae.

"Walaupun itu hanya lecet itu harus segera diobati Hae, nanti bisa terkena infeksi." Ucap Eunhyuk mengelak.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, aku akan mengobatinya, sepertinya tadi aku membawa obat didalam tas ku."

Mau tak mau akhirnya Donghae memberikan tangannya yang lecet kepada Eunhyuk untuk di obati.

Karena mereka sedang didalam mobil otomatis badan Donghae harus mendekat kepada Eunhyuk agar Eunhyuk mudah mengobati lecet ditangan Donghae.

**Donghae POV**

Ketika Eunhyuk mengobati lecet ditangan ku otomatis aku harus mendekatkan badan ku kepadanya agar dia bisa mengobatinya dengan mudah.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Melihat muka Hyukkie dengan sedekat ini membuat jantungku berdebar dengan cepat. Hyukkie terlihat lebih cantik ketika sedang serius seperti ini, dan aku bisa mencium wangi stroberi yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini. Hyukkie hanya sahabatku sejak kecil dan tidak mungkin aku menyukai Hyukkie karena ia sudah aku anggap sebagai sahabat terbaikku.

"Sekarang lukamu sudah ku obati, jadi tidak akan terjadi infeksi."

Perkataan Eunyuk tadi menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku.

"Ne, terima kasih Hyukkie." Ucap ku.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita sudah bisa pulang, hari sudah semakin sore. Aku takut kena marah oleh Eomma dan Appa." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang."

**Donghae POV End**

Selama perjalanan antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan duluan. Suasana ini terasa asing bagi mereka berdua, karena biasanya Eunhyuk akan bercerita tentang disekolah dan Donghae hanya merespon dengan gumaman. Tapi sekarang tidak ada yang berbicara sedikit pun diantara mereka.

Ketika sudah sampai didepan rumah Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk langsung turun dari mobil Donghae.

"Kau tidak mau mampir untuk makan malam dulu." Tawar Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya hari ini tidak usah dulu, aku dapat banyak tugas dari Kim Seonsangnim untuk dikumpulkan besok." Tolak Donghae.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tapi ingat jangan membawa mobil dengan terlalu kencang, langsung pulang ke rumah, dan langsung makan ketika sampai dirumah."

"Oke tuan puteri, aku pulang dulu, salam untuk Eomma dan Appa mu." Pamit Donghae.

Ketika mobil Donghae sudah jalan Eunhyuk baru tersadar dengan panggilan Donghae kepada nya tadi.

"Yakkk... Lee Donghae... aku ini namja." Teriak Eunhyuk.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Ketika aku masuk kedalam rumah, aku melihat Eomma, Appa, dan Changmin sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam.

"Kenapa kau pulang terlambat Hyukkie?" tanya Kangin.

"Tadi aku ada ekskul tambahan disekolah Appa." Dusta Eunhyuk.

"Benar kau ada ekskul tambahan disekolah?"

"Iya Appa, aku tidak berbohong."

"Ya sudah, Hyukkie, kau cepat ganti baju dan langsung turun makan bersama kita." Sela Leeteuk.

"Iya, Eomma." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Ketika aku memasuki kamarku, aku langsung merebahkan badanku keatas tempat tidur. Badanku sepertinya sakit semua karena terlalu lama tidur duduk tadi disekolah.

Mengingat kejadian disekolah tadi entah mengapa aku merasa malu karena selama aku tidur tadi, aku tidur disebelah Donghae.

Baru saja aku ingin terbang ke alam mimpi, eomma tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eomma mengagetkan ku saja. Aku baru saja akan tertidur."

"Kau tidak ingat kata eomma tadi ya, tadi kan eomma bilang kamu ganti baju lalu langsung turun untuk makan malam bersama. Kenapa sekarang kamu bilang kamu ingin tidur." Omel Leeteuk.

"Maaf eomma, aku sangat ngantuk sekali, kegiatan disekolah tadi banyak menyita tenaga ku."

"Ya sudah, sekarang cepat ganti baju dan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam bersama. Eomma tidak menerima penolakan." Perintah Leeteuk.

"Iya eomma."

Selesai ganti baju aku langsung turun ke bawah untuk makan malam bersama. Selama makan malam berlangsung aku hanya diam sambil menikmati makananku, aku terlalu letih untuk sekedar memulai pembicaraan.

Setelah makan malam aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar ku untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Sebelum tidur aku bersiap-siap untuk keperluan sekolah besok, selesai beres-beres aku langsung menuju tempat tidur ku untuk segera tidur.

**Eunhyuk POV End**

"Hyukkieeeeeeeeee... Minnniiieeeeee... cepat bangunn sudah pagi, kalian tidak igin terlambat sekolah kann?" teriak Leeteuk.

"Eomma tidak usah teriak-teriak seperti itu kan, telinga ku lama-lama bisa bermasalah." Omel Eunhyuk.

"Sudah tidak usah banyak bicara, sekarang cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap habis itu kamu langsung bangunkan adikmu." Omel Leeteuk.

Selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap Eunhyuk langsung masuk kedalam kamar adiknnya untuk mengajak adiknya turun bersama. Betapa terkejutnya Eunhyuk ketika melihat adiknya masih tidur dengan damai nya.

"Aku heran, kenapa dia masih bisa tidur dengan nyenyak seperti itu, apa dia tidak terganggu dengan suara eomma yang bisa menembus radius 1 km itu." Gumam Eunhyuk.

"Minnie...Minnie...Minnie... cepat bangun, nanti kau terlambat kesekolah." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengguncang badan Changmin.

"Aishhh hyung, kau menganggu saja sih aku masih mengantuk." Rengek Changmin

"Oke kalau begitu kalau kau tidak mau bangun aku akan memanggil bala bantuan. Eomma... Eomma... Eomma... Minnie tidak mau bang empppppppppp..."

"Diam! oke aku akan bangun sekarang. Merepotkan sekali mempunyai hyung sepertimu." Rungut Changmin.

"Seharusnya kau bangun dari tadi Minnie, jadinya kan aku tidak perlu teriak-teriak seperti tadi untuk memanggil Eomma."

"Sudah-sudah hyung kau semakin berisik saja, sekarang keluar dari kamarku, aku ingin mandi dan siap-siap." Kesal Changmin.

"Oke, aku akan keluar sekarang."

**Donghae POV**

Tok..tok...tok...

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena mendengar suara orang menetuk pintu kamarku.

"Tok...tok...tok... Tuan muda, apa anda sudah bangun? Anda harus berangkat sekolah."

"Iya Bi, saya sudah bangun."

"Baiklah Tuan Muda saya sudah menyiapkan makanan di atas meja."

"Terima kasih, Bi."

Haaahhh,, waktunya untuk memulai hidupku yang membosankan. Sepertinya hari ini akan sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, dibangunkan oleh bibi yang sudah merawatku sejak kecil, makan sendiri di meja makan yang muat untuk enam orang, pergi kesekolah, pulang kerumah dan istirahat. Terkadang aku bosan dengan kehidupanku yang hanya seperti ini saja, selalu melakukan kegiatan yang sama setiap harinya.

Haaahhh,, sudahlah daripada terus mengeluh terus-menerus lebih baik aku cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap agar tidak terlambat sekolah.

Selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap, aku langsung turun kebawah untuk makan dan langsung pergi kesekolah.

Ketika aku sampai dimeja makan aku sedikit terkejut karena melihat kedua orang tua ku yang sudah duduk di meja makan tanpa ada perbincangan sedikit pun. Membuat nafsu makanku hilang saja.

"Sejak kapan kalian pulang?" Tanya Donghae.

"Bisakah kau bicara yang sopan kepada kedua orang tua mu?" Jawab Heechul.

"Kami pulang tadi malam, lalu kami akan berangkat kembali besok pagi ke Paris." Jawab Hangeng.

"Ohh, ya sudah aku pergi." Jawab Donghae.

"Kau tidak ingin sarapan dulu?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Nafsu makanku hilang karena melihat kalian berdua." Jawab Donghae.

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit kepada kedua orang tua mu Lee Donghae." Hardik Heechul.

"Sudahlah kau tidak usah berteriak-teriak seperti itu." Sela Hangeng.

"Kau juga, selalu saja memanjakan anak tidak tau diri itu." Kesal Heechul.

"Sudahlah aku berangkat sekarang." Teriak Donghae.

Ketika aku sampai dimobil aku langsung menaikinya dan memacu mobilku dengan cepat. Kalau kalian bertanya mengapa kehidupanku seperti itu, itu semua sebenarnya adalah hal biasa untukku setiap aku bertemu dengan kedua orang tua ku, entah mengapa aku jadi merasa kesal dengan mereka berdua karena setiap mereka dirumah sama saja seperti mereka tidak dirumah, dan sekalinya kami bertemu pasti akan selalu ada perdebatan yang terjadi.

Aku sudah menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah. Tapi entah mengapa aku masih tidak bisa merubah moodku yang benar-benar tidak baik hari ini, sampai sebuah suara memangilku dari arah belakang.

"Hei kenapa melamun, dari tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak menjawab sama sekali." Kesal Eunhyuk.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengar kalau kau memanggil ku." Sesal ku.

"Kau ada masalah? Mau berbagi denganku?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ada masalah." Jawabku.

"Baiklah, kalau ada masalah jangan ragu-ragu untuk membaginya padaku."

"Baiklah." Jawabku sekenanya.

Ketika aku dan Hyukkie ingin masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah ada seseorang memanggil Hyukkie dari belakang.

"HYUKKKKIIEEEEEE..."

Tiba-tiba orang itu langsung memeluk Hyukkie dengan erat.

**Saying I Love You.**

**Is not the words I want to hear from you. (Extreme –More Than Words-).**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :

Super Junior belongs to God and their parents

But this story is MINE! :D

Genre : Hurt, Romance, Friendship

.

.

Rate : T (?)

.

.

Pair : HaeHyuk

.

.

Warning : OOC, Typo(S), YAOI!

.

.

Typo bertebaran dan EYD berantakan

.

.

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

Love for a Thousand Year

.

.

.

Anyyeong saya balik lagiii.

Makasih banyak yah udah review fic ini.

Saya sudah berusaha untuk membuat fic ini untuk lebih panjang dan lebih menarik tapi kalau masih ada kekurangan mohon dimaklumi, saya masih baru disini, jadi gomawo yang udah review.

Waktunya bales revieww...

octacelina : Makasih ya udah mau nungguin fic ini. Ini udah dilanjutin. Gomawo udah review ya. Ditunggu review berikutnya.

lyndaariezz : Siapa ya yang teriakin Hyukkie? Hehehehe. Kita liat aja lanjutannya dibawah ini chingu. Kalau buat Hae jatuh cinta sama Hyukkie? Kita liat nanti aja ya. Gomawo udah review chingu. Ditunggu lagi review berikutnya.

haehyukyumin : Saya gak tau ini masih kelamaan apa gak? Tapi gomawo ne chingu udah sempet ngereviw ini fic. Ditunggu review berikutnya.

Lee Haerieun : Gwenchana chingu, yang penting ninggalin jejak. Gpp kok chingu banyak nanya. Saya bakal jawab pertanyaan chingu satu-satu. Changmin emang ceritanya disini suka datar sama orang baru. Saya belum tau kedepannya mau buat couple apa, saya masih bingung antara buat couple Kyumin atau Changkyu. Hae gak jemput Hyukkie lagi karena dia lagi bad mood karena orang tuanya pulang. Kalau buat siapa yang manggil Hyukkie, chingu bisa baca sendiri lanjutannya di bawah.

Saya malah seneng kalau chingu banyak nanya. Review lagi ya chingu.

**Happy Reading Readerdul**

**Don't go please don't go**

**Think about it once more**

**Don't end things with just one word. **

**Don't Go -Lee Donghae -**

**Hyukjae POV**

"HYUKKKIIIEEEEE..."

Aku terkaget ketika ada orang yang memanggilku dari belakang dan memelukku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Nuguya?" Tanyaku ketika orang itu, tepatnya yeoja, melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Aku Yoona Oppa, apakah kau lupa denganku?" Jawab yeoja tersebut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yoona? Kau semakin tinggi saja. Kapan kau balik dari Jepang?"

"Ishh aku dulu tidak sependek itu Oppa, aku sudah dari kemarin malam balik dari Jepang." Jawab Yoona.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku kalau kau sudah pulang dari kemarin malam." Tanyaku.

"Hehehehe maaf Oppa, aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu, dan kau tau Oppa hari ini aku bersekolah disini ditempat yang sama denganmu." Jawab Yoonna.

"Jinjjjaaaaa. Kau akan bersekolah disini? Sudah tidak memberitahu kalau sudah pulang sekarang tiba-tiba kau bilang akan sekolah disini." Kesal Eunhyuk.

"Maaf Oppa, aku kan ingin membuat kejutan untukmu."

"Ya sudah, aku hanya bercanda. Oh iya, ini sahabat ku Lee Donghae. Donghae ini adalah sepupu jauh ku Kim Yoona" Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Anyyeonghaseyo Kim Yoona imnida, kau bisa memanggil ku Yoona." Memperkenalkan diri kepada Donghae.

"Anyyeonghaseyo Lee Donghae imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Donghae saja." Jawab Donghae.

Trrrriiiingggggg... Tringgggggg... Tringggg...

"Yoona, Oppa dan Donghae harus segera masuk ke kelas, bel sudah bebunyi. Nanti kita bisa mengobrol lagi pada jam istirahat." Jawab ku ketika mendengar bel masuk.

"Oke Oppa, nanti kita akan mengobrol lagi ketika jam istirahat." Jawab Yoona.

**Hyukjae POV End.**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Eunhyuk dan Donghae segera bergegas pergi kedalam kelas masing-masing.

Ketika mereka sedang berlari ke kelas masing-masing, Donghae sempat bertanya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau punya sepupu di Jepang?" Tanya Donghae.

"Dia adalah sepupu jauhku Hae, dia sudah enam tahun tidak balik ke Korea, waeyo?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sepupumu cukup cantik, istirahat nanti bantu aku untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Aku duluan Hyukkie, nanti kita bertemu di kantin sekolah." Jawab Donghae.

Ketika Donghae selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae berpisah di ujung jalan karena kelas Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbeda.

Tapi berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang malah menghentikan langkahnya, lalu melihat Donghae yang berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Apakah kau benar tidak punya perasaan untukku Hae?" Gumam Eunhyuk.

Sesampainya di kelas, Eunhyuk segera memasuki kelasnya yang kebetulan belum ada guru yang datang.

"Kenapa sekarang kau terlambat lagi Hyukkie?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tadi ada pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan terlebih dulu." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan tatapan lesu.

Sungmin sedikit heran dengan ekspresi Eunhyuk saat ini, mengapa sahabatnya ini penampilannya sangat berantakan dan mukanya tampak lesu sekali seperti sedang banyak pikiran.

"Apakah kau tadi bertengkar dengan Donghae?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aniyo."

"Apakah engkau tadi tidak mendapat jatah uang jajan?" Tanya Sungmin balik.

"Aniyo."

"Apakah kasurmu dikotori oleh Choco?" Tanya Sungmin makin penasaran.

"Aniyo, aniyo, aniyo, aniyoooooooo. Bisa tidak kau tidak bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh Minnie?" Geram Eunhyuk.

"Lagian dari tadi mukamu itu lesu sekali, seperti orang yang tidak niat untuk hidup. Kau pasti punya masalah kalau sudah seperti itu." Jawab Sungmin perhatian.

"Aku memang sedang ada masalah, tapi untuk saat ini aku belum bisa memberitahukannya kepadamu Minnie, mianhe." Sesal Eunhyuk.

"Tidak apa Hyukkie, aku tidak akan memaksa, asalkan jangan terlalu berlarut-larut, aku takut masalahmu itu nanti akan membuatmu semakin terpuruk." Saran Sungmin perhatian.

"Baiklah Minnie, aku tidak akan terlalu berlarut-larut. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Trrrriiinnnggggg... Trrrriiiinnnggggg...Tringggggg.

Berbunyinya bel istirahat membuat semua murid menghela nafas panjang karena mereka sudah mulai jenuh dengan pelajaran yang dari tadi sudah diasupkan ke otak mereka.

Tapi berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sangat malas untuk keluar kelas, sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan atau mengisi perutnya di kantin.

"Hyukkie, ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Sungmin.

"Kau sajalah Minnie, aku sedang malas untuk keluar, aku ingin istirahat disini saja." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ya sudah, istirahatlah, tapi ingat kataku tadi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Jawab Sungmin.

"Hmmm." Gumam Eunhyuk.

Ketika Eunhyuk baru saja akan menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja, terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya di depan kelasnya.

"Hyukkiiiieeeeee. Ayo kita kekantin." Teriak Donghae.

"Aku sedang malas ke kantin Hae." Jawab Eunhyuk lesu.

"Tapi tadi kau sudah berjanji untuk memperkenalkan aku lebih dekat dengan sepupumu itu." Rajuk Donghae.

"Aku tidak berjanji Hae." Jawab Eunhyuk malas.

"Kau tidak asyik Hyukkie." Kesal Donghae.

Ketika Donghae sedang melancarkan aksi ngambeknya denga Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Eunhyuk dari depan kelasnya.

"Oppaaaa..."

"Ketika Hyukjae melihat kedepan kelas ia terkaget, tetapi ia dengan cepat bisa langsung mengubah ekspresi mukanya.

"Oh Yoona-ah ada apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Oppa, ayo kita ke kantin bersama." Jawab Yoona.

"Aku sedang malas ke kanti Yoona-ah, lebih baik kau pergi dengan Donghae, dari tadi ia juga ingin ke kantin." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk Donghae di sampingnya.

Ketika Eunhyuk mengatakan seperti itu, Donghae dan Yoona sama-sama menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah Oppa biar aku ke kantin sendiri saja." Jawab Yoona.

Ketika Yoona akan pergi meninggalkan kelas Eunhyuk, Donghae tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Yoona-ah lebih baik kita sekalian saja, daripada aku mati kelaparan disini." Jawab Donghae.

Ketika Donghae akan menyusul Yoona kedepan kelas, Donghae sempat berbisik kepada Eunhyuk.

"Gomawo Hyukkie."

Semenjak kejadian dikelas tadi Eunhyuk jadi tidak bersemangat untuk melanjutkan kelas berikutnya, akhirnya ia bernisiatif untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya di UKS. Ketika ia ingin menuju ruang UKS tanpa sengaja ia melihat dua orang yang sangat ia kenal sedang bersenda gurau sambil berjalan ke arahnya, tapi sepertinya kedua orang tersebut tidak menyadari kalau Eunhyuk berada didepannya.

Semakin dekat kedua orang tersebut, dan semakin dekat Eunhyuk melihatnya rasa pusing dikepalanya semakin parah, dalam sekejap ia merasa keadaan sekitarnya berputar-putar dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap, sebelum sepenuhnya tidak sadarkan diri Eunhyuk mendengar ada orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Hyukkiiieeee.."

"Oppaaaaaaa.."

BRUKKKK

**I'm scared, I'm scared.**

**For the times without you.**

**I can't me being by myself.**

**Do'nt Go –Lee Donghae-**

**TBC**


End file.
